The First? The Last?
by GladdHanna
Summary: Di sekolah aku dikenal sebagai si culun Hanna Ryuuga, namun di dunia Entertainment aku di kenal sebagai penyanyi terkenal Hinata Hyuuga/ Kenapa aku harus berduet bersamanya?/Sasuke Baka!/"Aku masih mencintaimu sampai sekarang" tatap Sasuke pada Hinata/Mind To RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**The First? The Last?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By : GladdHanna**

**Meet again with me, aku semakin sibuk dengan sekolah baruku dan juga kehidupan baruku di kota yang baru ku tempati hampir setengah tahun ini, jadi aku agak susah untuk update cerita-cerita yang masih continue. Seharusnya aku melanjutkan cerita yang lama, malah aku mebuat yang baru hehehehe ^^)/ Langsung saja yah !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The First? The Last?**

**By: GladdHanna**

**The owner all of Naruto Character is Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Typos (pastinya) alurnya gaje, sedikit aneh dll (harap di maklumi aku bukan penulis profesional)**

**Pairings: SASUxHINA and the others**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha**

**01 September 20XX**

Inikah rasanya cinta yang sebenarnya?

Aku sudah mengalami yang namanya cinta, namun tidak pernah berjalan mulus seperti sebuah jalan yang telah di aspal. Aku juga akan selalu tahu bahwa jatuh cinta itu hal yang menyedihkan, namun kutepis semua hal ini karena aku hanyalah seorang gadis yang culun dan biasa-biasa saja, aku memang termasuk pintar dan hebat dalam pelajaran olahraga namun karena aku culun, pendiam dan juga tidak pandai bergaul maka aku tidak memiliki teman.

Namaku Hana Ryuuga aku seorang gadis yang culun dan tidak pandai bergaul, aku juga tidak termasuk dalam jajaran cewek-cewek yang selalu di perbincangkan oleh cowok-cowok yang terkenal, namun aku tidak pernah mempedulikan hal tersebut, namun mereka belum mengetahui diriku yang sebenarnya. Well, sebenarnya aku seorang penyanyi terkenal yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Jangan pernah menanyakan alasan kenapa aku tidak menggunakan nama asliku, aku hanya tidak ingin di ganggu karena itu bersifat "PRIBADI" walaupun di kehidupan nyataku aku tidak diperhatikan namun itu membuatku sangat tenang dan damai, karena aku tidak suka keributan. Aku bersekolah di Konoha High School dan sekarang aku kelas X-A yang merupakan kelas yang terdiri dari anak pintar dan berkelas, sebenarnya aku hanya beruntung karena aku memiliki otak yang encer, jadi aku bisa berada di kelas tersebut.

**Konoha High School**

Aku hanya membaca buku matematikaku dengan bosan, kelasku memang terbilang tidak sepi, bisa di bilang sangat ramai karena sebentar lagi jam belajar akan dimulai, karena sudah malas membaca buku matematikaku aku hanya menopang dagu sambil melamun memikirkan sesuatu.

"_Trtt Trttt"_

Ponselku bergetar rupanya, aku lalu mengeluarkan iphone5S milikku yang bewarna putih, lalu aku mengecek isi hp ku yang ternyata ada sms.

_**Neji Nii-san (Manager)**_

_**Hari ini sepulang sekolah ku jemput, ada acara live nanti akan kujelaskan lebih lengkap, jangan lupa makan siang.**_

Ternyata dari Neji nii-san aka Managerku, aku harus berterima kasih padanya karena berkat dia aku bisa menjadi sekarang, berkat dialah dia dapat menyadarkanku kalo laki-laki itu bukan hanya dia seorang, seorang laki-laki yang membuatku menangis dan mengurung di kamar selama 3 hari karena ia memutuskanku, setelah di pikir-pikir kejadian itu merupakan tindakan bodoh dan aku bersyukur sekarang aku tidak memikirkannya lagi.

, itu hanyalah kenangan masa laluku dan aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi, berkat Neji nii-san juga ia yang membawaku ke jalan entertainment yang sedikit menarik perhatianku yang awalnya kutolak dengan mentah-mentah, namun berkat usaha Neji nii-san yang membujukku mati-matian (?) Sehingga akhirnya membuatku luluh dan menjadi seorang penyanyi, dan sekarang aku benar-benar menikmatinya! Bicara soal Neji nii-san, keluargaku adalah keluarga terkaya nomor 2 setelah keluarga Uchiha, keluargaku merupakan perusahaan penyaluran artis-artis baru yang bernama Hyuuga Corp, well bukan berarti karena aku anak seorang Hyuuga bukan berarti aku bisa menjadi artis dengan mudah, itu sangat sulit! SULIT SEKALI MALAH #capsjebol aku harus melakukan seleksi uji coba dan tetek bengek lainnya dan sampai akhirnya aku diorbitkan dan aku menjadi terkenal sekarang.

"_It's Time To Class"_

_'Akhirnya bel berbunyi juga' _batinku dengan senang, habisnya aku telah bosan duduk terdiam sambil melamun itu sangat tidak elit sekali.

**SKIP [Back To School]**

Aku menunggu Neji nii-san menjemputku dengan mobilnya, tentu saja dia harus menjemputku karena ia adalah manajerku, jangan pernah bertanya kenapa dia mau menjadi managerku ceritanya sangatlah panjang, tapi aku akan menjelaskan ke to the pointnya saja. Ia menjadi managerku karena ia takut aku terjadi apa-apa dan ia juga takut terjadi pergaulan bebas karena aku seorang artis, dan juga ia menyenangi pekerjaannya sebagai managerku (?) Oke, alasan terakhirnya sangatlah aneh tapi aku tidak memusingkan hal itu.

"_Tin Tiinnn"_

'_Akhirnya datang juga Nii-san_' batinku lalu aku segera masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Lama menunggu? Gomen nii-san harus memeriksa surat kontrakmu" kata Neji Nii-san dengan meminta maaf

"Tidak apa-apa nii-san, emang kontrak apa?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Nanti saja akan nii-san jelaskan." Kata Neji nii-san yang sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir mobil. Aku hanya terdiam menatap jalan-jalan yang berlalu.

**STUDIO**

Sekarang aku sedang mematut diriku ke arah cermin, kali ini aku mengenakan dress bewarna ungu yang tak bertali di bagian bawah dress terlihat mengembang dan berenda di hiasi oleh pita berwarna ungu gelap di bagian pinggangku, rambutku di buat ala bridal style yang di hiasi oleh tiara yang di miringkan supaya berkesan modern dan make up yang sederhana yang membuat wajahku terlihat dewasa. Sebenarnya aku berdandan seperti ini karena acara live shownya agak lebih meriah daripada biasanya dan aku akan menyanyikan album baruku yang berjudul 'When The First Love Ends' sebenarnya aku sedikit gugup, namun aku harus terlihat profesional.

"Mari kita sambut Hinata Hyuuga dengan album terbarunya!" Teriak seorang MC dengan semangat di sertai dengan tepukkan meriah dari para penonton.

hajimete no kisu wa namida no aji ga shita

marude dorama mitai na koi

mihakaratta you ni hassha no beru ga natta

_tsumetai fuyu no kaze ga hoo o kasumeru _

_haita iki de ryoute o kosutta _

_machi wa irumineeshon mahou o kaketa mitai _

_hadaka no gairoju kirakira_

_doushitemo ienakatta _

_kono kimochi osaetsuketa _

_mae kara kimeteita koto dakara _

_kore de ii no _

_furimukanai kara _

_arigatou sayonara _

_setsunai kataomoi _

_ashi o tometara omoidashite shimau _

_dakara _

_arigatou sayonara _

_naitarishinai kara _

_sou omotta totan ni fuwari _

_maioritekuru yuki _

_furetara toketekieta_

_tsunagaritai _

_dorehodo negatta darou _

_kono te wa karappo _

_nee sayonara tte kouiu koto?_

_ikanakucha _

_sonna no wakatteru _

_kimi ga yasashii koto mo shitteru _

_dakara _

_"kono te o hanashite yo" _

_deaete yokatta _

_kimi ga suki_

_arigatou sayonara _

_hitokoto ga ienai _

_ima dake de ii watashi ni yuuki o _

_"ano ne-" _

_iikaketa kuchibiru kimi to no kyori wa zero _

_ma dake wa naite ii yo ne _

_mou kotoba wa iranai _

_onegai gyutto shiteite_

_rainen no imagoro ni wa _

_donna watashi ga ite _

_donna kimi ga iru no kana_

Akhirnya lagu yang kunyanyikan selesai, aku memberi hormat lalu kembali ke belakang panggung sambil di meriahkan oleh tepuk tangan penonton.

"Ne, Nii-san kontrak kali ini apa?" Tanyaku sambil mengipasi diriku yang berkeringat

"Sebenarnya kontrak kali ini kau akan berduet dengan seseorang." Kata Neji nii-san

"Siapa?" Tanyaku ingin tahu

"Dia...

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf deh kalo ngambang, konfliknya masih belum ada tapi mungkin di chappie depan bakal ada konfliknya kok, kalo ada kurang bilang ya :3**

**Cukup curcol dari saya**

**Mind To Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GladdHanna**


	2. Chapter 2

**The First? The Last?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By : GladdHanna**

**Makasih atas Review yang diberikan dan saya juga berterima kasih kepada reviewers yang mengingatkan untuk menulis nama penyanyi yng asli (aduhh, habis kelewatan di bagian itu dan lain kali akan saya perbaiki lagi ) dan juga 1 hal lagi saya juga lupa menuliskan arti dri lagu tsb sehingga bnyk yang langsung mengskip (gomenne sekali lagi ) Kali ini saya akan memperbaiki kesalahan saya supaya bisa lebih baik lagi, harap di maklumi yaa ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The First? The Last?**

**By: GladdHanna**

**The owner all of Naruto Character is Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Typos (pastinya) alurnya gaje, sedikit aneh dll (harap di maklumi aku bukan penulis profesional)**

**Pairings: SASUxHINA and the others**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya aku juga bingung, kata tou-san nama asliku bernama Hinata Hyuuga dan nama palsuku bernama Hanna Ryuuga, namun kenapa aku harus menggunakan nama asliku didunia entertainment dan nama palsuku untuk kehidupan sekolahku. Well, sebenarnya aku dari kecil sampai kelas SMP aku home schooling dan ketika SMA karena aku kesepian sehingga aku di sekolahkan di Konoha High School dan kebetulan ketika mendaftar tou-san ku mendaftarkan ku dengan nama Hanna Ryuuga dan kebetulan aku juga tidak mau banyak orang tau bahwa aku seorang putri dari keluarga terkaya no 2 di dunia, dan aku bersyukur karena itu.

Aku Hinata Hyuuga, aku berpikir kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi, seseorang yang meninggalkanku alias memutuskanku tanpa alasan yang jelas, dia UCHIHA SASUKE!

**The First? The Last?**

"Dia **Uchiha Sasuke**" Kata Neji nii-san dengan wajah datar

'Ini nyata? Ataukah mimpi?' Batinku sambil mencubit tanganku sendiri

'Sakit, berarti nyata' batinku sambil meringis

"Kenapa aku harus berduet bersamanya? Bisakah dengan orang lain?" Jawab ku dengan suara sedikit keras, untung saja kami berdua sedang berbicara di ruangan nii-san.

"Gomen Hina-chan, kau sudah menandatangani kontrak" Kata Nii-san dengan wajah pasrah

Ini lah kebiasaanku, menandatangani kontrak tanpa melihat isinya dulu, sehingga aku menjadi sial begini

"Oke dan ini benar-benar kesalahanku dan kenapa nii-san tidak bilang bahwa aku akan berduet dengan laki-laki itu?!"

"Gomen Hina-chan di kontrak tidak tertulis bahwa kau akan berduet dengannya, di kontrak ini hanya tertulis bahwa kau akan berduet dengan salah satu penyanyi dari Uchiha Entertainment dan mau tidak mau kita tidak bisa menolak karena Hyuuga Entertainment akan berkerja sama dengan Uchiha Entertainment dan akan membentuk Entertainment baru atas nama 2 entertainment tersebut yang masih nii-san tidak tau namanya apa" Balas Nii-san dengan panjang lebar sekali dan membuat diriku tak dapat melawan ucapannya lagi

"Baiklah, mana jadwalku nii-san?" Tanyaku kepada Nii-san

"Ini jadwalmu besok, nii-san harap kau tidak telat, ayo sini nii-san antar kau pulang" balas nii-san disusul dengan anggukkan tanda setujuku kepadanya

**My Room (Hinata's Room)**

Aku hanya duduk diujung ranjang milikku, aku hanya dapat berpikir apakah memang ini basib burukku atau keberuntunganku karena bisa bertemu lagi dengannya dan aku hanya dapat berpikir lagi bahwa aku masih tidak dapat melupakannya.

'Kami-sama, bila rencanamu berakhir dengan indah aku terima atas apa yang telah Kami-sama berikan padaku' batinku

Lalu aku menyetel alarm untuk bangun pagi, karena besok aku harus sekolah.

'Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang kulupakan, tapi yasudahlah' batinku lalu beranjak tidur

**SKIP TIME**

**Teretereteteteretetetet teretetetet booom booom pawwww **(Anggap aja suara alarm) (?)

'Ughhh, ngantuknya' batinku

Karena aku tidak mau malas, sehingga aku langsung membereskan tempat tidurku lalu melakukan ritual pagi yaitu mandi.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian aku langsung mengepang rambutku dan mengenakan kacamata palsuku yang berbingkai hitam, karena aku ingin menutupi identitas yang sebenarnya supaya banyak orang yang tidak mengenaliku sebagai Hinata Hyuuga, lalu aku menyusun buku dan lansung turun kebawah untuk sarapan.

"Ohayou Tou-san" sapaku sambil mengecup pipi tou-san ku dan dibalas dengan senyuman tipisnya.

"Ohayou nii-san" sapaku kepada nii-san yang dibalas dengan anggukkan karena ia sedang mengunyah sarapannya

"Hanabi dimana?" Tanyaku sambil melihat mereka berdua meminta penjelasan

"Study Tour" jawab Tou-san ku singkat dan aku langsung mengerti.

"Eh sudah telat, aku berangkat dulu ya!" sambil mengambil rotiku lalu mengunyahnya dan mengambil kunci mobilku, mungkin kalian semua terkejut mengapa aku bisa mengendarai mobil, aku dari dulu sudah diajarkan mengendarai mobil dan yang kemarin itu aku sedang malas mengendarai mobil sehingga aku menyuruh nii-san mengantar dan menjemputku, karena aku sedang ada niat jadi aku mengendarai mobil sendiri.

Aku masuk kedalam mobil porsche milikku yang bewarna lavender metalik yang memiliki nomor polisi 'KNH 1998 HH' (A/N : KNH : Konoha XD) dan langsung mengendarainya kearah Konoha High School

**Konoha High School (Class)**

Setelah memakirkan mobilku aku langsung menuju ke kelasku yang sangat ribut sekali.

"Katanya dia tampan sekali loo!" Teriak dengan heboh seorang gadis berambut pink

"Iya! Dan dia dari keturunan Uchiha!, dan katanya dia artiis loh!" Jawab gadis berambut pirang ekor kuda

"Oh ya? ..." Obrolan mereka alias gosip mereka puñ dimulai

Aku yang tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut segera duduk ke arah bangku meja di paling belakang

**"It's Time To Class"**

'Sudah bel rupanya' batinku, Semua murid yang dari tadi ribut segera duduk dibangku masing-masing karena wali kelas kami Kakashi sensei datang bersama seorang laki-laki yang masih berdiri di depan pintu, karena tidak nampak aku tidak memperdulikannya dan hanya menunduk saja.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, mohon perkenalkan dirimu" kata Kakashi sensei kepada murid baru itu.

"Hn, Sasuke Uchiha, yoroshiku"

'Oh namanya Sasuke Uchi.., tunggu dulu, SASUKE UCHIHA?!' Aku segera menatap kedepan kelas tempat dia masih berdiri

'Kami-samaaaaa' batinku

Dia benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke. Semua gadis menatapnya dengan pandangan jatuh cinta sedangkan para laki-laki menatapnya dengan cengo (?)

"Sasuke-kunnn berapa nomor teleponmu?" Teriak gadis berambut pink

"Sasuke-kun dimana rumahmu?" Tanyak gadis berambut pirang ekor kuda

"Sasuke-kun kau sudah punya pacar belum?" Tanyak seseorang

"Hn"

"KYYYYAAAAAAA, siapaaaa?" Teriak semua gadis-gadis di kelasku

Sasuke yang tidak memperdulikan ucapan mereka segera berjalan ke arahku lalu menarikku ke depan kelas

"Dia, Hinata Hyuuga, kekasihku dan milikku" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

'APPPPPPAAAAAAA!'

'Kami-sama Please Kill me!'

"Sasuke BAKAAAAAA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uwaaa konfliknya belum ada, semoga konfliknya sudah ada di chap selanjutnya, maaf kalo gaje, lagi galau habisnya XD (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GladdHanna**


	3. Chapter 3

**The First? The Last?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By : GladdHanna**

**Akhirnya update lagiiii :3, makasih atas review, Gladd menebarkan ketjup kasih sayang kepada kalian semua~ #ditendang**

**Sebenarnya Gladd agak bingung, di email bnyk guest yng memberikan repiu ke fic ini, tapi setelah di lihat di ffn nya langsung yang kasih review cuman yang log in, itu kenapa ya? Ada yang bisa kasih solusi?**

**Kali ini chappienya gak bisa dipanjangin karena kepala uda Blank + blum ada ide, Gomennnn~ dan maaf gak balas review karena Gladd punya kebiasaan males bales repiu #ditabok alias sebenarnya Gladd agak bingung mau balasnya gmna, habis Gladd takut ngomongnya pada menyakiti hati orng yng merepiu :3**

**Langsung saja!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The First? The Last?**

**By: GladdHanna**

**The owner all of Naruto Character is Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Typos (pastinya) alurnya gaje, sedikit aneh dll (harap di maklumi aku bukan penulis profesional)**

**Pairings: SASUxHINA and the others**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku Hinata Hyuuga atau Hana Ryuuga, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan laki-laki itu? Kenapa ia harus satu sekolah dan lebih parahnya satu kelas denganku? Kami-sama, rencana apa lagi yang engkau berikan padaku?!

**The First? The Last?**

"Dia, Hinata Hyuuga, kekasihku dan milikku" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"Sasuke BAKAAAAAA!"

Semua orang menatap diriku dan Sasuke secara bergantian

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Seluruh penghuni dikelasku tertawa dengan keras sambil menatap diriku dan Sasuke secara bergiliran

"Dia Hinata Hyuuga? Artis TOP yang imut itu? Yang benar saja! Lihat saja perbedaan antara dia dan Hinata itu" Teriak Ino sambil menatapku dengan menghina

"Sasuke-kun~ Dia itu bukan Hinata Hyuuga, tapi Hanna Ryuuga, Ryuuga itu berbeda jauh dengan Hinata Hyuuga yang artis beken itu!" Kata Sakura menimpali ucapan Ino sambil menatapku dengan tatapan merendah

Sasuke hanya terdiam, namun tiba-tiba dia menarik kepanganku dan melepas ikatannya serta melepaskan kacamataku dengan mendadak.

'Oh MY GODDESSSS!' Batinku pun berteriak dengan sangat-sangat menggila dan tidak elit

Semua orang hanya cengo menatapku, terlebih lagi Sakura dan Ino yang menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut.

"DIA HINATAAA SAMAAAAAAAA" teriak seseorang yang tidak kuketahui siapa. Semua tiba-tiba mengerumuniku dan berdesak-desakkan untuk melihat diriku secara dekat, Kakashi-sensei yang biasa-biasa tidak dapat berbuat apa dengan suasana heboh ini, sedangkan Sasuke, ia hanya menyeringai dengan tatapan kemenangan.

"SEMUAAAANYYAAAAA BERRHEENNTTTIIIIIIIIII!" Aku pun berteriak secara refleks sehingga mereka terdiam di tempatnya masing-masing

"Tolong semuanya kembali ke tempat masing-masing, Kakashi sensei tolong lanjutkan pelajarannya." Aku berkata pelan dan bergemetar

Mereka lalu tiba-tiba duduk ketempat masing-masing walaupun mereka masih terlihat seperti orang bego (?).

"Ehemmm, Ryuuga-san dan Uchiha-san, tolong ikut sensei, dan untuk kalian kerjakan buku matematika halaman 66 no 1-20 dan harus dikumpul setelah Bel" Kata Kakashi sensei kepada mereka semua minus aku dan Sasuke, lalu aku dan Sasuke mengikuti Kakashi sensei.

**Kakashi's sensei Room**

"Ryuuga san, benarkah anda sebenarnya itu Hinata Hyuuga?" Tanyak Kakashi sensei

"Benar sensei" jawabku dengan suara parau

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Uchiha ini?" Tanya Kakashi sensei lagi

"Dia pacarku" sela Sasuke kepada Kakashi sensei, Kakashi sensei hanya manggut-manggut

"Sensei, sebenarnya ti...

"Kalian kembalilah kekelas, dan Uchiha kau duduk dengan Ryuuga, tempat dudukmu kosong kan Ryuuga?" Tanya Kakashi sensei

"E-ettoo, kosong sensei" Jawabku

"Kami permisi" Kataku kepada Kakashi sensei memotong ucapanku yang dibalas oleh anggukan Sasuke

**The First? The Last?**

Aku hanya berjalan dikoridor bersama dengan Sasuke, sebenarnya aku sedikit deg-degan, namun aku berusaha menutupi yang sebenarnya.

"Hinata" Panggil Sasuke

"Nani?"

"Aku masih mencintaimu sampai sekarang"

"Tidak usah dibahas" Jawab ku ketus

"Hn"

Kenapa dia meninggalkanku lalu menemuiku lagi?

'Kami-sama, sebenarnya ada apa ini?' Batinku

**The First? The Last?**

Ketika aku kembali ke kelas bersama dengan Sasuke, semua tatapan orang menatap pada kami, tiba-tiba terdengar bisik-bisik dari mereka semua, Aku yang tidak mempedulikan langsung saja duduk dan disusul oleh Sasuke.

"Hey Ryuuga-san benarkah kau itu Hinata Hyuuga-sama ?" Tanyak seorang laki-laki yang bertato segita sambil tersenyum nyengir kepadaku

"Buk...

"Iya dan dia milikku! Ada urusan lain?" Balas Sasuke dengan datar sambil memotong ucapanku

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin minta tan...

"Kalau begitu Jangan Ganggu ka...

"Ano, sini kertas dan bolpoinmu, biar aku tandatangani" aku memotong ucapan Sasuke sambil tersenyum pada laki-laki bertato segitiga itu. Sasuke hanya menatapku dengan tatapan kesal.

"Ini Hinata-sama" Balas laki-laki itu sambil memberikan bolpoin dan kertas kepadaku, lalu aku menandatangani kertas itu lalu kuberikan kepada laki-laki itu bolpoin dan kertas yang sudah kutandatangani.

"Arigatou Hinata-sama" jawab laki-laki itu sambil blush yang dibalas oleh senyumanku.

Semua orang menatap kejadian itu makin berbisik-bisik dan tiba-tiba handphone ku bergetar

_**Neji Nii-san (Manager)**_

_**Hinata, kau dimana? Nii-san sudah menunggumu di Konoha Central Park selama setengah jam untuk mengiklankan produk pakaian couple, apakah kau lupa?**_

'Aku lupa' batin Hinata dengan was-was

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku membereskan peralatan sekolahku dan akan beranjak dari kursiku.

"Mau kemana Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menarik lenganku

"Ada iklan" jawabku datar

"Aku juga ada urusan mendadak, dimana tempat untuk melapor?" Tanya Sasuke sambil belum melepaskan pegangannya pada lenganku

"Aku menyuruh Neji nii-san menelepon sekolah nanti"

"Hn"

Tanpa membalas ucapan Sasuke aku langsung segera berlari keluar dari kelas sambil ditatap oleh puluhan murid yang kebingungan dengan aksi(?) Ku ini.

**Konoha Central Park**

"Go-gomen nii-san, aku telat hoshh hosshh (?)" Kataku pada nii-san dengan nafas tersegal-segal.

"Yasudah, lain kali jangan diulangi, dan ayo segera berganti pakaian dan make up" Kata Nii-san

Aku hanya mengangguk lalu segera menuju ruang ganti khusus dan makeup

**The First? The Last?**

Kini aku telah mengenakan Dress 6cm di atas lutut dengan warna pink tanpa lengan yang terlihat sangat memeluk mesra tubuhku, wajahku dimake up dengan sangat simple dan rambutku diikat ke samping yang terlihat imut kakiku yang jenjang dipermanis oleh stocking bewarna pink bermotif love dengan sepatu boot bewarna abu-abu berhak 12 cm.

"Nii-san!" Panggilku pada Nii-san

"Hinata kau sangatlah manis" balas Nii-sanku sambil tersenyum

"Arigatou nii-san, Apa yang harus kulakukan nanti pada saat nanti iklan?" Tanyakku sambil tersenyum

"Begini..." Nii-san menjelaskan secara detail apa yang harus kulakukan

"Hinata, lawan mainmu sudah tiba" Kata Nii-san

Aku pun segera melihat kearah lawan mainku dan ternyata

"Sasuke?!"

**Tubikontinyuuuu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gomen sudah di TBC lagi, kali ini susah untuk dipanjangin karena Gladd sibuk denga aktivitas Gladd yang benar" banyak, belum lagi ditambah tugas+pr+ulangan+uda mau Ujian Akhir Semester. Chap ini sebagai bonus ngebut"an biar gak lama nunggu chappie nya, jadi nunggu 1 bulan lagi deh bru update chappie bru, btw kalo bisa Gladd bakal minggu ini selesain chappie ke 4 #kaloniat #ditendang**

**Sekian dari bacot Gladd, Gladd mendoakan semoga yang mau menjalankan UAS bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik :3**

**(Tinggalkan Jejak?)Mind To Review?**

**GladdHanna**


End file.
